


机战系PARO练手

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 加了某个群后，看到有太太说他们适合搞一下机战类型paro，嗯，确实不错，那就写来练练手吧。止水的设定参考了之前在P站看到的那篇萌文，文中CP仅有斑带、鬼鼬、角飞、弥彦长门四对。其余皆非CP关系。





	机战系PARO练手

位于地下深处的防空指战部完全陷入了恐慌，剧烈的震动穿透厚重地层，让天花板上的外接器械纷纷晃动松脱，毫无预兆地砸落在工作人员身周。不时有人发出难以抑制的惨呼，许是被起伏不定的地板掀翻在地，许是被从天而降的器物砸伤。基地内军衔最高的战时司令官已顾不上理会那些小事，他死死握住操作台侧曾被自己大肆嘲笑为浪费无稽的加固扶手，冒着咬断舌头的风险，冲下方平台忙乱的技术人员发出怒吼：“雷达分析结果！外部监控的画面接驳！还没有好吗！”  
暴风骤雨的键盘敲击声持续了足足半分钟，随着一连串嗡声闷响，位于指战室正前方，几乎铺满了整块墙面的超大屏幕终于开始预热，浮现出模糊的噪点。年轻的女性色谱分析员忽然发出歇斯底里的尖叫，几乎撕裂喉咙的高音给本就一片混乱的空间刷上了浓厚的不详色彩。  
没等司令开口斥责，她身边的男性技术主管一把抓过话筒，依靠科技的力量，用发颤走调的男中音把同僚的尖叫彻底压了下去。  
“光谱、雷达检测结果完毕，入侵机体型号：须佐能乎——模式：蓝！”  
他沉默了片刻，整个地下基地都通过广播清晰地听到了他喉头上下滚动，徒劳地吞咽着并不存在的唾液。  
“是……是斑！宇智波斑来了！”  
没人能指责技术主管最后一句破了音的惨叫，方才还混乱不堪的空间忽然陷入了死一般的寂静。  
人们呆呆地注视着大屏幕上清晰起来的图像，那个霸道地占据了大半个画面的巨物夺走了他们所有的勇气。  
世上怎么会存在那样可怖的威仪啊！  
那是巍峨的山岳，是机械的巨神，是天罚的使者，是最为深沉可怖的噩梦中才会出现的疯狂存在。  
天灾。神明。大祸。终焉。  
半透明的蓝色金属在夜空下莹莹闪动，甚至照亮了流动着雷电，高远辽阔的铅色云层。  
机械之神自身的质量便是碾碎一切的暴力，它甚至没有舒展标志性的四根手臂挥舞奇形巨剑，仅是行走便让大地不堪重负。岩层与泥土破碎翻卷，每一处倒塌与迸溅都是大片的混沌。树木、岩石、人造物如同可笑的细小玩具一般轻易瓦解，尽数消失，新的峡谷与山川在它行进的路途上发出轰鸣，宣告诞生。  
它的姿态与行动是那般地轻盈自如，似一头天鹅于宁静的湖面上滑行，散播死亡、破坏与败北的同时，竟又笼罩着一种难以言喻的静谧超脱。  
掌控着这架名为“轮墓”的巨神的男人，此刻正面无表情地俯瞰着下方的蝼蚁。壮阔的战争画卷在他眼中铺开，但也仅止于此。冷漠的视线中找不出半点对眼下局面的关心，遥远的战火摇曳明灭，将他映衬得更似一尊高踞云端的神明。  
尚在工作的监控摄像头与低轨卫星隔着湖水般透明的外装甲同时捕捉到了这个画面，那张俊美无俦的脸以不容错认的气势在大屏幕上显示得过于清晰了，标志性的紫色眼瞳如同极地万年不化的玄冰，冻结了指战室内所有的活人。  
原本还试图向南方战区本部求援的司令官清晰地听到自己上下牙关反复磕碰打颤的声响，被握得发热的军绿色老式话筒从指间滑落，蜷曲的电线将它悬挂在半空，空虚地来回晃动。  
“……我们……完了。”

***

爆炸的火光、迸射的火焰、有毒的黑烟、巨神脚下做着布朗运动一般的大量白色细点——它们混杂在一处，看起来和一锅沸腾的热粥没什么两样。  
激烈的交火让天空和地面都亮如白昼，或垂直或弯曲的光线全无规律可言，在战场上不断亮起又渐渐黯淡。仔细观察的话，那些“白色细点”正是宇智波斑一派最为著名的远距离操作型机体“白绝”。低廉的造价，近乎失控的庞大产量，连初学者也能在一分钟内迅速上手的优异操作系统，使得这种并不算高端的机体一旦成规模地出现在战场上，便会成为噩梦的代名词。  
人声，枪声，脚步声，爆炸声，四处扩散，没有一刻的停歇。各色物体的碎片形成混沌的漩涡，蝼蚁一般的活物正在绝望地不断厮杀追逐，永远地倒下，又或者幸运地爬起，在战场的另一处角落化为扭曲焦黑的尸骸。  
不远处的山丘上，两个身影正俯瞰着下方濒临失控的骚乱。一个穿着背上印有宇智波族徽的紫色机甲驾驶服，另一个则穿着木叶暗部的精英制服，在双方仍处于战争状态的现下，可谓是相当奇妙的组合。  
个子稍微高了那么一点的青年冷哼一声，把战术夜视镜往身边一扔。  
“乱来。那个老混蛋，白绝是他这样用的吗。无组织无纪律，这样下去，对面组织一波反冲锋就能翻盘了。”  
比他年轻了好几岁的半大青年稳稳接住了夜视镜，随手塞进腰侧的挎包，微笑着没有去反驳年长一方的抱怨。  
局势其实很明朗了。敌军溃散，胜利早已是宇智波的囊中之物。地面部队的疯狂反击绝非出于勇气，不过是陷入过度的恐惧与绝望，理性失控后的可悲发泄。唯一可虑的，无非是继续任由局面失控的话，发动作战的意义便将荡然无存。  
“老祖宗一直都是这样的。带土哥，你现在下去？”  
宇智波带土没有马上回答，他微微踮起脚尖，放松了全身的力量，任由私人专用机甲核心伸出数根黄褐色粗壮触手将自己拦腰抱起，托举到离地约半米的空中。  
让人联想到血肉的异质物体蠕动着，紧紧缠绕在主人身上的触手膨胀起来，眨眼间便把带土完全包入一团膨大鼓动着的肉块之内。  
恍如心脏般搏动着的肉团迅速发生了变化，以令旁观者眼花缭乱的速度膨胀又收缩。  
早已设计好的外置部件逆反常识地次第冒出，迅速成型：带着弧线的尖利骨角，泛着金属冷光的坚硬装甲，接近人类又更似怪物的血红色巨大独眼，细瘦到仿佛随时可能折断的腰，纤长有力的畸形四肢，铿锵作响的钢铁指爪……它们材质不一，规格型号上更没有什么统一性，只是作为最纯粹的凶器，天然具备着杀戮者独一无二邪异冰寒的锋锐美感。  
机体内部，无可计数的生体神经探头穿透特殊设计的驾驶服，碰触皮肤，迅速融入血肉。探头末端的纤细触须一路深入缠绕，仿佛连内脏都被侵犯的感觉让带土皱了皱眉，提醒自己这次回去要记得把神经接续值调低一点。  
高度“仅仅”达到三米的个人专用生体系微型机“十尾”，战力却毫不逊色于斑的“轮墓”。无论看过多少次，它那异质的展开着装方式，都只能让人联想到张开巨口，将驾驶员吞吃入腹的野兽。所有生前见过它的亡魂，都会深陷在与须佐能乎相似又截然不同的战栗畏怖之中，永世不得解脱。  
“止水，代我跟鼬说一声，看着他家那个惹祸精，少往这边凑。”  
隔着机甲传出来的声音难免地带上了一点沉闷，听起来倒有点像那位正在战场上飞扬跋扈的族长大人。  
“知道啦。”  
止水有些无奈，亲友和带土两看相厌的情况，也不知道什么时候才是个尽头。望着十尾渐渐远去的背影，他沉默了许久，轻声说。  
“带土哥，‘神威’另一半的启动芯片……真的不拿回来了吗？”  
“送出去的玩意儿，还想着干嘛。”  
山下传来几乎消散在风中的回应，倒是很有他一贯的风格。  
止水将目光投向“轮墓”，战火与硝烟将庞然无匹的机体染成了发紫的幽蓝。他不由得一声叹息，转过身去，背对战场，迈步前行。  
“……可是，我一点都不想看到‘神威’继续在格纳库里生锈啊。”

***

“扉间大人！”  
刚摘了接入头盔就听到慌张的呼喊在格纳库内撞出回音，千手扉间重重地叹了一口气，动作轻柔地将头盔放好，利落地翻出了“飞雷神”的驾驶舱。  
“什么情况？”  
前来报信的人看起来有些面生，扉间花了大约半秒钟的时间确定了对方的身份，脚步不停，直接往参谋会议室的通道里走。  
“北区在半小时前突然爆发了大规模战斗，目前我们可以确定的情报有：战场原属于无主荒地，战斗爆发后却发现成建制的军队与组织活动。宇智波斑亲自驾驶着轮墓上了战场——”  
扉间一个急停，让低头专心念着战报的小年轻差点撞上他的后背。  
“柱间在哪，‘千手’的维护结束了没有——不，不对，西区从上周开始持续的那场动乱……晓居然和他们联手了？为什么？利益何在？动机——”  
问题被东区首屈一指的智囊飞快掐灭，后半截近乎跳跃性的喃喃自语更是让傻站在一边的通信员不知所措。还好木叶最为沉着冷静的二把手很快就抬起头，鹰一般锐利的眼神劈得这位职场新丁脸皮生疼：“调出四区目前的战力统计积分排名，快！”

***

“什么？！云隐在北区的隐秘核心基地被宇智波剿了？”  
窗明几净的大厅内，飞段看着手边晨报的头版标题，发出一声怪叫。  
比他反应更激烈的是刚把面包圈塞进嘴里的迪达拉，他似乎被哽着了，脸色惨白，迅即又涨得通红。直到蝎的尾巴狠狠地往他后背抽了一下，才顺利地把混着口水的半融化面团咳在面前的餐盘上。没等皱起眉头的小南说些什么，迪达拉已经急吼吼地把餐盘往旁边的回收口一扔，唰一声冲到了飞段旁边：“木叶呢？木叶的金色闪光和绯红辣椒怎么会没有动静？嗯！？”  
飞段慢悠悠地看了他一眼，把报纸随手一卷，敲在那头金毛上：“你醒啦？金色闪光和绯红辣椒早在上个月就公告了说要拆掉，据说是为了重现传说中的‘九喇嘛’在作准备。”  
“不是……我，那个……东区……东区就这样被反超了……？”  
“喔——”  
看着迪达拉纠结的表情和捏着报纸抖个不停的手，飞段恍然大悟，爆发出一阵毫无人性可言的疯狂大笑：“你居然买了马票！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈被操盘的感觉如何啊，如何啊！！！！”  
“闭嘴！！！”  
恼羞成怒的迪达拉本能地抬手就打算丢一个C4，还好一直关注着这边的鬼鲛眼疾手快，左手给鼬换上一碟新的三色丸子，右手鲛肌一挑一拍拨开两个小炮仗——只需要看一眼当事人双方的脸色，便能明白那一记让人怀疑是不是打断了骨头的重击是多么有效的降温手段。  
“呼……呼哧……踏……踏玛的，为什么……嗯！”  
连话都讲不利索的迪达拉扶住桌沿，颤颤巍巍的模样让人心生同情。  
“蠢、蠢货！你难道没听过我家角都的金句吗？买……呼哈哈哈……咳！买NEW赚大钱啊！”  
“滚！！！”  
“……大蛇丸。”  
一直没有理会组织成员们的胡闹，只是专心低头阅读战报的弥彦抬头，开口就点了个出乎意料的名。  
“上周开始，我们东北区域的骚乱一直没有好转的迹象。绝和鸢也没有给出任何解释或联络。你中午之前出发，去看一下情况，可以吗。”  
“当然可以。”  
凌晨时分正好完成了机体调整，大蛇丸算是目前晓组织里最空闲的成员之一。他悠然喝下一口热腾腾的煎茶，视线习惯性地从鼬身上滑过，应下差使的同时，也把问题反抛给组织的头脑。  
“只是，这情况，是要看到什么程度才好？”  
“南区这次垫了底，对我们西区是机遇也是挑战。”  
弥彦没有正面回答，反而转过头去看了看正专心切着蜜糖松饼，黑眼圈又重了一圈的长门。  
“我们不能被当枪使，就是这样。”  
“明白了。”

***

与着装时的极速截然相反，将驾驶员从十尾体内剥离，是一个与上刑无甚不同的漫长折磨。  
与一般机神不同，生体系的十尾在停机状态下必须完全浸泡在某种特殊培养液中，让它彻底溶解沉积，再从厚厚一层有机物中晶化析出新的可用核心单元。  
以往的启动实验里，试驾员无法剥离，直接被十尾消化作一团血肉脓水的情况并不罕见。带土长长地吐了一口气，勉强以此作为稀薄的自我安慰。  
特制的驾驶服早就在十尾分泌出的减震液里融化殆尽，除了身上还没脱落的触手，现在他完全是赤身裸体。反正这个偌大的基地里只有自己和斑两个活人，所以带土对此并不在乎。缓慢地浮游到培养池边，带土估算了一下身体情况，还有些发颤的双臂撑住池沿，花了点时间才把沉重的身躯拉上了岸。  
无味的浅黄色培养液打湿了地面，好在这处特殊格纳库内开着恒温暖气，即使像现在这般湿漉漉的，也不会因失温而感觉到寒冷。  
带土很想就这样大字型摊在地面上，不管不顾地大睡一场。然而现实并不允许那样的操作：十尾的血肉还未完全从他体内剥离，能爬上池边已经是极限了。他整个后背的皮肤依然与看上去像是血筋一般的器官黏连成一片，这些触须黏连着驾驶员与机体，脉动着不时喷发出一片白色蒸汽。  
激战过后的余热让十尾比平时更加执拗，亢奋感清晰直接地传输到全身上下，导致体温一直停留在并不健康的37度。带土对此并没有什么好办法，只能无聊地盘坐在地面上，等待十尾和小孩子没两样的兴奋劲儿慢慢消退。  
格纳库的大门发出轻响，傲慢的脚步声响起，还没看到人，兴师问罪般的质问就砸到了他的头上。  
“这次的联结深度是怎么回事？你就那么喜欢在精神污染区域边上晃荡？”  
带土很想给走过来的斑比一个中指，然而十尾就像受了惊吓的猫，一个剧烈的收缩，还连接着颈椎的一条触手以前所未有的慌乱断开了神经链接。刺痛从内向外发散，不用看也知道，皮下内出血正在把那块皮肤染成鲜艳的紫红。脱落的沉重肉块砸在池中，掀起的水花又浇了带土一身。  
这些还是小事。  
神经紊乱让带土眼前发黑，强烈的失衡感令他摇晃着向前跌到，手臂接触到坚硬的地面，却觉得身下的平面如同奶油一般柔软起伏，晃得他喘不过气来。  
一片阴影投落在他身上，半干不湿的手腕被干燥温暖的手掌握住，往上一个强硬地提拉——施力者却在中途改拉为推，要不是后背还有十尾的触手支撑，带土百分百确定自己会摔一个四脚朝天。  
“你发什么疯！”  
无视小崽子外强中干的低吼，斑饶有兴致地打量着带土狼狈不堪的模样。视线从上往下巡了一圈，最终停留在青年半开的双腿之间。  
“真是碍眼。”  
“哈？”  
斑不喜欢十尾。这已经是四大战区公开的秘密。很多人以为这是从他对带土的厌烦中衍生出的情绪，更多人期待着他们或迟或早的反目相杀，却鲜有人了解这种负面情绪的由来。  
斑在一脸问号的带土面前半蹲下来，包覆着黑色皮手套的修长五指全不留力地握住了那条约两指粗细，深深没入带土肠道之中的触须。  
“喂你等一下——”  
终于意识到斑想要做什么，带土用力握住斑裸露在外的手腕试图阻止，却根本使不上力。  
下一秒，十尾的哀鸣直接在脑海里响起，可带土已经完全顾不上它了。  
剧烈的疼痛、委屈与恐惧直接灌入脊髓，肉块粗暴摩擦过肠道粘膜的快感相形之下显得有些微不足道。两种截然相反的感觉混合在一处，让带土短暂地失去了思考能力。所幸早在爬上池边的时候，十尾触须的表质皮层细胞就解除了与内脏粘膜层的结合，否则他受的罪绝对要更为惨重。  
带土觉得自己似乎叫了出声，又或者没有。眼前的一切都带上了重影，只有斑漫不经心的笑容，与他手上那半截子断裂后还在微微抽搐的肉质触手是那么的鲜明。  
“说了让你早点把神威拿回来。这种畜生一样的东西……嚯。”  
啪嗒一声，斑把掐断的那截肉块随手扔到一边，语气又冷了三分。  
“这次居然连尿道都照顾到了吗。”  
斑审视着带土两腿之间微勃的男性器官，以及钻入顶端小孔中微微蠕动着的细长触须，嘴角勾起的笑无论如何都不能归于善良愉快一类。  
还在喘息的带土闻言楞了一下，下意识地想合拢双腿，却被斑强硬地顶住，脸色瞬间转为铁青：“你该不会想……给我住手！”

***

“你在看什么？”  
“啊，卡卡西前辈。”  
专注于仰望卡卡西那架“鸦天狗”的青年回过头来，平静地将视线投向机体的主人，嘴角还含着一丝从容的笑意。作为木叶暗部首屈一指的精英机师，竟然在机师与维护人员不在场时接近他人未启动的专属机甲——这种做法分明是圈内大忌，止水却表现得像是对此全然无知。  
卡卡西莫名生出些许说不清道不明的戒备，眼前的后辈是优秀又让人省心的同事，虽然工作上有过数次合作，两人的交情只能算泛泛，私交更是由于某些无法言说的原因近乎于零。  
“纯白色的‘鸦天狗’可真是帅气，记得是那台传说中的‘白牙’的后继机？”  
对方落落大方的态度简直要教卡卡西反省自己是不是太过疑神疑鬼，他含混地应了一声，表现得并不愿意在这个方向上多谈。  
似是看出了他的不情愿，止水非常善解人意地转了个话题。  
“‘鸦天狗’的核心芯片，记得是来自宇智波的呢。”  
方才还在感叹这年轻人近乎犯规的观言察色能力，现在卡卡西只觉得神经一下子紧绷到了极限，恨不得把时间倒转重来——如果说白牙是他的雷区，那这方面的话题更是不可触碰的禁忌。  
可惜谈话的主导权早已被自己推到了对方手中，卡卡西只能屏息静气，在心中摆好了架势，凝神等待后辈的下一记刺探。  
“其实，前辈你也知道的。‘别天神’在团藏那次叛乱里被毁了大半，到现在都没法启动。”  
“啊……那确实……”  
卡卡西干巴巴地应着，脸上露出恰到好处的同情与安慰。  
“所以呢，虽然相当冒昧……那个，偶尔，我会忍不住去这样想啊。如果能请前辈借出‘鸦天狗’的另一半芯片，不知道扉间大人会不会同意重启‘别天神’的修复计划呢？”  
止水的笑容温和有礼，和他家最得扉间信重的长辈如出一辙。世上几乎找不出能对这个笑容心生反感的活人，而当他往这个笑容里再添上一点点真挚的歉意时，那更是让人半点脾气都没有。  
“毕竟……您看，‘鸦天狗’的双导系统，出了名的能耗巨大，对驾驶员的负荷也重得有些过分了。完全就是个……嗯，投入和产出比完全不合算的余赘配置嘛。”  
这年轻人，确实是个姓宇智波的没错。  
凉气从骨头缝隙里不可遏止地直往外冒，卡卡西强忍着精神性的耳鸣，行若无事地闭紧了嘴巴，一言不发。然而，在他的内心，却不禁开始怀疑——止水的“别天神”，真的在团藏之乱中，遭受了不可逆转的损坏吗？

——FIN——

惯例的文外设定时间

东区TOP木叶（E），西区TOP晓（W），南区TOP云隐（S），北区TOP宇智波（N）  
有好事者发起战力统计榜和花样百出的排位博彩，一时风起云涌无数人热情澎湃投稿献策，最终形成了极具权威性的一个积分累算性质战力排名，还会附加支持分数实时变动的分析战报。  
买NEW赚大钱是个著名的梗，因为宇智波北上后，一直被木叶压了一头，从来没翻过身。（其实只是我古战场连着三天忘记买马票了咕咕咕）  
北区这次登顶，鬼鲛、鼬、绝（黑绝和卷卷）、止水乃至柱间都有出力，斑一直对胆敢往自家老窝敲钉子的云隐非常不爽，只不过为了大局一直闭一只眼。柱间则是想到“云隐居然能跨过东区和西区往北区敲进那么大一颗钉子，那我们木叶自身的情况又如何呢？”从而对友人私下告知的这次作战保持了沉默，木叶内部的隐秘排查清洗计划已经准备好了。至于机神“千手”恰好处于定期维护状态这事有没有猫腻，连扉间都没法确定。

一般机甲类型分为：高度十米以下的微型机，十到四十米的中型机，四十到八十米的大型机，外加论外的机神。  
宇智波系列的机神，最终形态就是须佐能乎，一般会用颜色来作区分。斑的“轮墓”即使在机神之中也是破格的存在，泉奈则是轮墓的专属机械技师。  
宇智波系列的机神都是双导系统，启动芯片是成对的一双。同系列芯片可无条件兼容，只不过发挥出来的效果没有原装的那么强悍。卡卡西那枚神威芯片没有进行绑定，随时都可以进行热插拔。

十尾不是机神，是带土放弃神威后，在某个遗迹里偶尔发现的超古代生体系微型机。和现代机完全不同，内部没有驾驶舱，和驾驶员是字面意义上的融为一体，用触手筋络一样的器官和驾驶员联结融合，进行感官同步。激活与整备花了很大功夫，搭了好多个试驾员进去都搞不定。最终发现十尾具有稀薄的自我意识，只允许带土碰它。于是十尾成了带土的专用机，斑是不会用的。关键是十尾宁死不会让情敌碰自己（）  
自我意识尚处于初级萌芽阶段的十尾非常喜欢主人带土，本能地想和斑爷抢人。只有带土还不知道这点，觉得爱机只不过是想撒娇又黏人。每次调低接入深度都会被十尾偷偷地钻空子，想方设法要和主人结合得更深。斑爷看出来了所以特别不爽，我的东西你也敢动？  
斑带两人对导尿管这个玩意儿的必要性有认知差。斑上场就没有超过一个小时的，带土则要负责指挥战局、区域攻坚、战术微操外加收拾烂摊子和战后手尾，在十尾里连续呆十个八个小时都很正常，所以那根用来导尿的触须很有必要……硬拉的话带土会受伤的。所以后续两人是怎么个展开，大家可以按喜欢的口味自行脑补。  
灵感来源是希德尼亚的骑士，导尿管对驾驶员来说是很合理的设计，嗯。（正直脸）  
另外有朋友反映很难想象外形，其实好简单的，主干可以参考EVA的零号机，涂装换成十尾配色，套上更锋利狰狞的装甲，头上脊背手肘部分加点骨刺什么的，再凶残一点，扭曲一点，狂暴一点，配上个酷炫拉风的死金系BGM，就差不多了。  
……等等，十四岁满身绷带冷漠的绫波丽堍，嗯？嗯嗯？（忽然兴奋）

止水小时候是由带土带大的，和鼬是大亲友，联系一直没断过。也是少数知道斑带之间真实关系的人，曾在通过加密频道拨打视频电话时，恰好碰上某对不知羞狗男男的成年运动。目前二十四岁，一直留在木叶，志向是成为火影。公认的好青年，谁都挑不出半点不是的那种，连扉间都很欣赏他。在暗部已经积累起相当雄厚的人望，东区接下来的内部隐秘清查中，已经被内定为中央核心区域的负责人。  
然而为了能够欣赏一下亲爱的带土哥开着神威虐菜的英姿，好青年他非常乐意于搞个事什么的……为此，同样想要带土换回神威扔掉十尾的斑对止水也颇为中意。是个隐藏得很深的典型宇智波，目前只有卡卡西被不幸炸到。

团藏事件  
疑点重重的木叶大事件之一，在木叶暗部甚至被私下称呼为团藏叛乱。主要当事人均告死亡或失踪，团藏本人更是在混乱中战死。  
木叶重要高端战力之一宇智波止水的机神“别天神”大破，启动芯片被毁掉了一枚，至今无法修复。  
鼬以此为契机带着机神“天照”离开木叶，前往西区，加入晓组织。


End file.
